bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akiko Ichimaru
Akiko Amaya is a fanon character of the Bleach series. Personality Akiko is an energetic woman, not easily intimidated. She loved to fight, like the rest of her family, but also hates to lose, and may resort to any means it takes to win. She also loves to tease and pick on her husband, Echo, being able to actually manipulate him into doing as she pleases. She cares for her family as well, and if need be, will protect them with her life. Powers and Abilities *'Kido master:' Akiko seems to be able to use Kido, something her brother has little to no talent for. She was trained to use Kido by Tessai and is a master in her own right, and can even perform Kido spells in the 90's though they quickly wear her out. *'Flash Steps expert:' Akiko has also trained in flash steps and is average at it. *'Blood-Control: '''Her Zanpakuto's power enable to her control her, and her opponent's blood and bend it to her will, creating attacks, ect. *'Enhanced Durability: Due to her unique way of fighting, damaging herself to attack, she has high resistance to most forms of attack, ranging from blades to blunt force trauma. *'''Immense Spirtual Power: Being able to perform Bankai, Akiko's spirtual pressure is at least on Captain level and she has been shown to be able ti fight evenly with high level opponents. Hollowfication Due to over-exposure to her brother's Hollow-like spiritual pressure, Akiko gained Hollow powers. Like her brother she is very proficient with them but prefer's her Shinigami powers over her Hollow abilties. Cero: Like her brother, Akiko can fire a cero, but unlike him, she doesn't posses any Cero variations of her own, though she as used Ahatake's "Super Cero" once. Demonic Usage: When using her Hollow Mask in conjunction with her Bankai, she has been called a demon by both Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki and Echo, two very powerful spiritual figure's, so it can be assumed that her power is great. Zanpakutō Hitokage (soul) is Akiko's Zanpakuto. It resembles an ordinary katane with a black guard decorated with roses. Shikai: Hitokage's release command his "make him bleed". Akiko's shikai is unremarkable in the fact that her Zanpakuto does not change appearance it merely grants her an increase in power and new abilities. It's a Kido type Zanpakuto but requires blood from various part's of *Akiko's body to perform attacks. :Shikai Special Ability: *'Aka Shouten:' Using a bit of Akiko's blood and her Spiritual energy Hitokage can fire crescent-shaped waves from the blade, either from the tip, or from when its swung. Upon contact, the waves act like multiple blades, able to tear through flesh on contact and rip through trees. The waves have a distinct crimson color while in this state. This technique uses blood from Akiko's right arm. This move can be used in her unreleased state, but only when she's using her hollow mask, and bites instead of cutting. *'Chi Toku:' Using Akiko's blood and her spiritual energy, Hitokage can make a near impeneatrable shield. Unfortuantely, Akiko can not attack while the shield is in place so she's vulnerable if someone manages to break it or somehow slip though it. It can also make a shield on it's own by using Akiko's blood and being forced into the ground, it will stand and emit a red shield that can widen under Akiko's command. This is usually used for protecting innocent bystander's from Hollows. This technique uses blood from Akiko's left arm. *'Hijin Ketsusō:' Using Akiko's blood and her Spirit energy, Hitokage can fire multiple crimson crescent from her blade. This technique uses blood from her midsection and acts as a downgraded version of Aka Shouten. *'Gyakuten:' Using Akiko's blood and spirit energy, this technique creates an invisible "force" that instantly repels any tangible attack fired at Akiko back at the opponent. This technique requires blood from her neck, and as such is dangerous to use. *'Kongōseki:' Using Akiko's blood and spirit energy, this technque can create massive red diamonds from one swing of the sword and is arguably her strongest technique. It uses blood from her thigh. Bankai: Ketsueki Hitokage (lit. Bloody Soul) is Akiko's Bankai. It changes her sword into a twisted type of blade, that's modeled perfectly for fighting and enhances her abilities further. Ahatake and Echo, upon witnessing the power her Bankai gives her, when coupled with her Hollow mask, have called her a demon. :Bankai Special Ability: Besides the afore mentioned Shikai abilities, Akiko's Bankai increases her control over blood, granting her control over her opponents blood, after she has mixed her own blood in with her opponents. With a simple hand gesture she can dry their blood up, explode internal organs, or even control parts of their body. :*'Ketsuekiryū:' Akikio's only new Bankai attack. It utilizes blood on her blade and uses her Spirtual pressure to shape it into a Dragon, reminiscent of Hyorinmaru. It obeys her commands, and can be used for restraining an opponent, or swallowing it whole. Plot *Shinigami vs Demon: Akiko vs Echo *Demonic Battle: Xiāochú vs Demon *Friendly Spar: Akiko vs Kyashi *http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/28-164-1 Trivia *Her name can be translated to mean Sparkling Child in the Night Rain. *Akiko is a bisexual. *Because Akiko's Zanpakuto spirit still exists in her inner world, and her inner hollow isn't in control, it can be assumed that Akiko draws evenly on both on both of her power's, Shinigami and Hollow alike.